Severus's bad week
by Amaya Nanashi
Summary: This is a Lucius and Severus story...poor Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. However in this story Sirius is alive 

Pairings: I'm not telling :p

Sunday was when it all started…he had been walking along the dark halls of Hogwarts minding his own business (ahem…trying to find students to put into detentions, the cauldrons weren't going to clean themselves). When he heard noises, thinking that two students were having a secret lover's rendezvous, he yanked open the classroom door to reveal Professor Flitwick and Madame Sprout sprawled out across a desk. Severus turned green and ran away as fast as he could.

Monday morning…Valentine's Day…

Severus swooped into the great hall, where he hoped to scare some students, only to find the great hall covered in pink lace and hearts. All of this sappy crap was going to kill him or blind him. Swooping up to the teacher's table, he glared at everything and everyone in sight, only to find his way blocked before reaching the table by Filch.

"Do you want something Filch?"

"Well you see Professor Snape, Mrs Norris and myself are wanting to know if you'll meet us later, for an **informal meeting**"

Flich winked at Snape.

"No"

Snape turned around and strode out of the great hall and began bashing his head on the nearest wall.

Tuesday

Severus was quickly walking through the hallways avoiding everyone when…

"Hello Snivellus"

"Mutt, Lupin"

"Now, now Sirius let's keep moving"

"Why are you two here?"

"No need to be so snarly Snivellus, Dumbledore's offered us the Dark Arts position"

"Come on Sirius, bye Severus

"Bub-bye Snivellus"

Remus dragged Sirius by the arm as Sirius waggled his fingers back at Severus. As soon as they were out of sight Severus's annoyed expression disappeared to look of pure anger.

'The world hates me!'

Wednesday…6th year potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins

Everything was going well you could say almost perfectly and peacefully not even Longbottom wasn't messing up. But just as Severus was walking past Longbottom's cauldron, it blew up, smoke and potion filling the room. Once the smoke cleared it revealed a very pissed off Snape coated in potion and sporting whiskers, cat ears and a very fluffy black tail.

"LONGBOTTOM!!!!!!!!"

Thursday Morning…

By now Severus Snape was a nervous wreck, his left eye had developed a twitch and the same with his fingers as if he was thinking of choking someone to death. Severus was now sitting in Dumbledore's office at 2 am wondering why the fuck he was sitting here at 2am.

"Severus, I need you advice on a very grave matter".

"Yes Albus, what is it?"

"Which robe will look better on me? Dark Blue? Magenta? Oh the baby blue! Rose? Cream? Gold? Lavender? Or the lime green?"

Severus sat there looking flabbergasted…at that very moment in time you could have nocked him over with a feather.

"You called me here to help you pick out a robe to wear?"

"Well yes, perhaps I should try them on, so you can see what they look on me and which one will bring out my features more"

"Albus!"

"Wait I will be right back"

…Finally six hours later with a list on which order Dumbledore will wear his robes Severus had finally escaped Dumbledore. Rushing to get to his room, he nearly walked into Pansy and her group of Slytherin girls.

"Professor?"

"What is it Ms. Parkinson?"

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if you could give me some private potion lessons?"

"No"

"But Professor"

Pansy lowered her eyes and pressed herself against him.

"So Professor those lessons?"

"Parkinson, get off, detention for the rest of the year with Hagrid and fifty points off of Slytherin. Now get the fuck off me"

"But Professor surely you want a little action?"

"Not with you. Now remove yourself you silly little girl and leave me alone"

Severus shoved Pansy backwards into the group of girls and strode off muttering under his breath.

Friday

Severus was walking slowly tot eh great hall to see Lucius Malfoy staring at him.

"Lucius?"

"Severus don't…move"

"Too late"

"Great now we're stuck here until we kiss"

"Excuse me"

"This is one of the Weasley twins new products. This charm which is spell proof, can only be broken once the people trapped kiss".

"Lucius don't speak to me like a idiot"

Lucius looked at him, raising a brow.

"This is the worst week over".

With a smirk Lucius leaned closer to Severus, pressing his lips to Severus's. Severus gasped, allowing Lucius to wiggle his tongue into Severus's mouth, where they forgot where they were. They were so wrapped up they didn't even notice when the charm disappeared. Severus pulled away his face slightly flushed.

"Lucius… we…I".

"Kissed?"

"It will never happen again".

Severus strode off, mentally cursing his traitorous lower half and his even more traitorous heart but if he had turned around he would have noticed a very disappointed looking Malfoy.

Saturday Night…

Severus was doing his rounds around the school, when Remus and Sirius appeared, both very drunk.

"Moony look who it is! It's good old Sevvie!"

Severus looked at them both, stumbling and slurring their words and frowned.

"Black, Lupin leave".

"But Sevvie! We were just wanting to know if you wanna join us in a threesome! Ain't that right Moony!"

Remus growled

"No"

"Come on Severus"

Black latched his arm arounf Severus's waist drawing him closer.

"Black let go of me. No?"

Severus broke free of Sirius's hold and began running, after a couple of minutes he came upon an open classroom. He ran in and slammed the door shut and shut every locking spell he known to wizards at the door.

"Oh Sevvie! Where are you?"

Severus sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Feeling someone looking at him he opened his eyes and lifted his head up to see a smirking half-naked Draco straddling a half-naked blushing Potter.

Severus's eyes widened.

"Kill me now"

And with that Severus fainted.

Three hours later Severus woke up in his bed.

"Thank God, that was just a dream".

Severus sat up to see Draco holding Harry's hand and began screaming, blood curdling screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Harry backed up and Lucius ran into the room.

"Severus are you alright?"

Severus stopped screaming and rolled his head until his head was facing the wall away from Lucius.

"It's never going to end! First Sprout and Flitwick, then Filch and his bloody cat coming onto me!"

Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously.

"He came onto you? Draco, Harry leave"

The two lovers gladly left.

"I am not finished Lucius, then Black and Lupin come to teach here, then Longbottom blew up his potion causing me to get whiskers, ears and a fucking cat tail!"

Lucius smirked and chuckled at the image.

"And then Albus and his robe problem making me decide which robe matched him best, and which shoes matched and what hat matched and what he should wear for the month! Parkinson coming onto me!"

Lucius's smirk disappeared, yes those Parkinson's and him would have to have a meeting soon.

"Still not finished! So pay attention! Black and Lupin getting drunk and coming onto me!"

Lucius's frown turned even darker…they too would be seeing him.

"They what?"

Severus glared at the wall.

"Finding Draco and Potter…like..like… in that kind of position, I mean hell I would've arranged them a private room. So I wouldn't have had to see that".

Lucius's smirk reappeared on his face as he remembered the day he caught Draco and Harry doing the same thing in his study…boys.

"And then kissing you"

Lucius's eyes widened with hurt, his smirk faded.

"Was kissing me that bad Severus?"

Severus closed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't ask me those kind of questions Lucius"

"Why not Severus? Why do you avoid looking at me? Why are you so nervous, when you are alone with me?"

"I am not nervous"

"Your eyes keep darting to the door Severus"

Severus began backing up to get away from the advancing Lucius.

"Something wrong Severus?"

"Lucius what are you doing?"

Lucius sat on the edge of the bed a foot away from Severus. His eyes boring into Severus alight with anger.

"What is wrong Severus?"

Severus glanced away.

"Lucius"

"Severus don't make excuses, just tell me what's wrong".

Severus reached and pulled Lucius over to him, claiming his lips for a gentle kiss.

Severus gently pulled away,

"That's what I want Lucius"

Lucius smirked, pulled out his wand and made their clothes disappear. Lucius pushed down, gazing into his dark eyes. Severus wrapped his fingers through Lucius's hair; drawing his lips back to his. Lucius fumbled for his wand, never breaking the kiss. Lucius pulled away, muttering the lubrication charm, Severus began moving to lie on his stomach but Lucius stopped him.

"I don't think so, I've waited awhile for this I am going to watch you".

Severus smirked and laid back down, as Lucius inserted a finger, and began wiggling his finger around gently stretching him. Severus moaned.

"Gods Lucius, just fuck me already"

Severus wrapped his legs around Lucius, as Lucius removed his finger and carefully began to enter Severus. Severus groaned, wiggling his hips attempting to make Severus go faster.

"Faster"

Lucius slammed into Severus, eliciting a scream of pleasure from Severus. Severus arched his back and drew Lucius closer to him. His lips meeting Severus's, as he changed the pace of his thrusts. Severus began nipping at Lucius's chest. Lucius moaned when Severus began nipping at his collar bone. Severus began tracing the hollow of Lucius's neck with his tongue, Lucius began thrusting faster into Severus causing Severus to writhe underneath him. Lucius wrapped his hand around Severus's hard cock and began pumping him to the rhythm of his thrusts. Severus closed his eyes, his breathing laboured.

"Open your eyes"

Severus looked into the molten silver eyes of Lucius. Lucius began to caress Severus's cock. Severus moaned at Lucius's touch.

"Come for me Severus"

Lucius stopped thrusting and went to pumping Severus's erection. Severus's jerked his hips up as he came screaming with pleasure. Lucius thrust into Severus with fierce abandon before coming. Lucius pulled out of Severus and moved to lie beside Severus who had passed out. Lucius reached for his discarded wand and effectively cleaning them up. Lucius set his wand back down and drew Severus into his arms.


End file.
